The Bridge Is Crossed
by Angelofmusic0717
Summary: Christine has a choice to make, does she end her days in darkness or glamour? Darkness would allow her to continue her dreams of music while giving her the only man who could truly love her. Glamour would give her a husband that would offer her leisure though often expose her to the unbearable task of being the perfect wife. She loved them both, so she thought. What will she choose
1. The Decision

**Here is my first story. It may not be exactly what you expect, but isn't that the point? Please be sure to review and let me know what you think. I am still trying to figure out the format of this website so bear with me. Okay, go ahead, let you mind start a journey through a strange new world...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Phantom Of The Opera**

His voice caught her attention immediately. There was no denying that it was now her angel singing and not Piangi. Well, at least she couldn't deny it, the audience seemed to be completely oblivious to the change in actors

_Our Don Juan must lose some weight..._ At least that made sense now.

His voice was so intoxicating. As much as she wanted to fear him; as much as she wanted to loathe him she just couldn't. She finally turned to face him, every word he sang was directed towards her and her only, he sang them as if there was no audience.

"You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge, in pursuit of that wish which till now has been silent, silent." He placed a finger over his lips, telling her not to give him away. No, there was still far too much show to go until it could get that exciting. Her heartbeat quickened as his blue-green eyes stared inently at her. "I have brought you that our passions may fuse and merge in your mind you've already succumbed to me dropped all defenses completely succumbed to me, now you are here with me no second thoughts you've decided, decided."

She thought about his words. They were so close to being true, but she hadn't yet made her decision. Time was running out. Did she really love Raoul? Did Raoul really love her? Sure when they were kids they were the best of friends, that was simply puppy love though. She remembered the day that he was introduced as the Patron, they had made direct eye contact and he didn't even recognize her. No, he paid no mind until she was a star, singing in place of La Carlotta.

She was soon pulled out of her thoughts when she felt his strong touch on her neck. She hadn't even realized that she had been watching him. She easily gave in to his touch and his voice. Her eyes closed as she leaned back into him, allowing one of his hands to stay on her neck and chest while the other made its way up the front of her body. She was taken aback when he started making his was back across the stage keeping her hand in his. Finally he pulled away, allowing her to return to her original place on the stage.

Her voice sent shivers down his spine, not to mention the incredibly low cut dress she was wearing. As she sang her eyes drifted to box 5. His eyes followed and anger filled him when he saw Raoul watching them intently. That anger only lasted for a few seconds though before her words filled his ears once more. "In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining defensless and silent."

Oh God how good those words sounded coming from her mouth. He followed her movements as they made their way up the two staircases. Passion filled them both with every word she sang. Once they reached the top of the staircase his voice joined in with hers. Their bodies clung to each other and the passion between them grew. "The bridge is crossed so stand and watch it burn, we've passed the point of no return."

His hands wandered her body as he sang softly to her and her only. "Say you'll share with me one love on lifetime, lead me save me from my solitude. Say you'll want me with you here beside you."

This was it, she had made her decision. She turned to face him, their eyes never leaving each other. As he sang the last words her hand caressed his cheek. It was time, this was the only chance they had. "Anywhere you'll go let me go too, Christine that's all I ask of-"

And her lips met his.

**Authors note- Hey everyone! Please comment and let me know what you think! I am currently writing the second chapter so it should be up soon. I hope you enjoy.**


	2. Down Once More

Raoul filled with anger. How could she do this? Christine was HIS! Maybe she didn't mean anything by it, maybe it was just a distraction so that she could unmask the monster. At least she had better hoped that's what it was.

Erik froze for a moment in shock of what was happening. She had kissed him. All thoughts left his mind and he kissed her back, putting all of the love and passion he could into this one kiss. His tongue slid across her lip but he refrained from separating her lips. This new sensation was incredible. Finally they pulled apart and reality hit him once more. He knew why she was here. She came as a part of Raoul's plan to trap him. He didn't even want to think about what might happen to her if she didn't go through with their plan.

The look in her eyes was desperate, she didn't know what to do. They needed to get out of there, that she knew for sure. Erik could see how torn she was, he took her hand and placed it on his mask then gently nodded. Her thumb slip underneath the bottom of his mask and he closed his eyes. In a matter of seconds the cold air hit his deformity and cries of terror filled the theater.

His eyes slowly opened and Christine was watching him. She mouthed the words, "we have to go," and he wasted no time. In one swift motion he pulled her body against his, keeping a tight grip around her waist. His sword cut a rope and he kicked a lever, dropping them through the bridge and into one of his many trap doors. They moved quickly through the dark corridors, Erik knew his way around so it was just up to Christine to keep up with him. They reached the lake and Erik helped Christine into the boat before entering himself. Before he had a chance to start rowing Christine's arms are around his neck and she cried into his chest.

His hand softly brushed through her hair, "Shhh, Christine, what's wrong?"

"I'm scared, Erik. What if they find us? Erik, they'll kill you!" The tears came down even harder now and he tightened his arms around her. After she had calmed down a bit he pushed her away from him enough that he could look her in the eyes.

"Christine, I won't let anything happen to you-"

"Forget me, Erik! I don't care what they do to me!" He had a look of confusion on his face so she answered his questioning gaze. "Nothing they can ever do to me will ever hurt as much as losing you. I... I love you." He couldn't respond, he didn't know how. All his life he was loathed and now the woman he had been in love with for so long was saying that she loved him.

"Sit down, we need to get to the lair, they will come looking for you soon." She understood what he was doing, that was the first time Erik had ever heard those words and she couldn't expect him to know what to say. Though, the real reason that Erik had hurried them back inside was because every part of him wanted to grab her and show her how much he loved her right there. Christine's safety was more important though and he knew that they were only safe on the other side of the gate.

He rowed quickly wasting no time. They reached the rocky lair and he helped her out of the boat, closing the gate once they were both on flat ground. He turned to look at Christine, God she was beautiful. He took two large steps towards her and wrapped an arm around her waist, before she could say anything he captured her mouth with his.

One hand stayed firm around her waist while the other tangled in her hair. He was shocked when she pressed closer to him and he felt her tongue slide across his lip. After letting out a small growl he separated his mouth and pushed her tongue back with his. Soon their moment ended when Erik suddenly growled again, this time out of annoyance and he pulled away from her, leaving her breathless. He didn't think that they'd get down here so quickly.

"Erik, what is it?"

"Your lover... the Vicomte," Erik hissed and hoped that she realized that it wasn't her she was mad at.

"Erik, I have an idea. You need to hide. I'll tell him you left and then I will tell him that I no longer wish to be his wife." Erik didn't like the idea but before he could refuse she was pushing him into the bedroom and opening the gate.

"Christine! Christine, where are you?" Raoul yelled as he made his way through the water. To his surprise he found Christine sitting on a piano bench. "Where is he?" Raoul hissed.

"He's gone, Raoul. He heard you coming and before I knew it he was gone." Raoul didn't believe her and his eyes wandered the lair. "Raoul, we need to talk."

"You're lying... Oh Lottie you've never been a good liar. Now, tell me where that monster his you little whore!" Christine was shocked by what he had said. She wasn't surprised that he called her a whore, he had said it before. Ever since he became Patron they had gone out a few times, some nights he would have a little too much to drink though which often resulted in her covering bruises the next morning. She was more angry that he had called her angel a monster. "Tell me!" He screamed.

"You little whore..." those words angered Erik and before he knew it he had a lasso tucked into his shirt and stepped into the door way where he saw Raoul.

"Monsieur I bid you welcome did you think that I would harm her?" Erik met Raoul in the water, he didn't want to waste the rope in his shirt so he instead began reaching into the lake. "Why would I make her pay for the sins which are yours?!" And with that Raoul had a rope around his body and was being tied against the gate. The rope in his shirt soon when around Raoul's neck and Erik wasted no time tightening it.

"Erik! No!" Christine yelled running in after them. "Erik, please. It doesn't have to end like this. I choose you. I love you, Erik." She threw her arms around him and sang softly into his ear. "Pitiful creature of darkness, what kind of life have you known? God give me courage to show you you are not alone," she softly pressed her lips to his and they got lost in each other. It wasn't until they could hear the mob chanting that they finally pulled away, Erik turned and looked at Raoul.

Every part of Erik wanted to kill Raoul right there, but he knew that it would only hurt Christine. Instead he gave the rope a tight pull, leaving a mark on Raoul's neck before loosening him from the ropes. He heard Christine's voice behind them, "Raoul, please go. I'm sorry but I do not wish to marry you. Go, find a woman who is right for you, not a cheap chorus girl. Please, forget me. "

"No, Christine. You belong with me!" Those words sent Erik into a furry and he sent Raoul into the water with a hard push, Raoul was fast enough to grab a hold of Erik's shirt and pulled him down also. It didn't take long before Raoul had the upper hand, quickly he was on top of Erik fighting to hold his head under the water. Erik's strength allowed him to continue to be able to come up for air. After the third time of being submerged in the water, Erik came back up and caught a glimpse of Christine standing above them. She was in tears, the was watching the man she loved being drowned by the man she once loved and was completely helpless. The sight sent something through Erik, finally he had something to fight for. In one swift motion Erik was on top of Raoul, one hand was gripping both of Raoul's wrists while the other held his face under the water. He could feel the life draining from the body underneath him, this was a sensation that never got old for Erik.

Christine's screams filled the room, it was the only thing that stopped Erik from holding Raoul under longer. He had already passed out, a few more seconds would have easily killed him. Reluctantly though, he stood from the unconscious body and moved swiftly towards Christine. Without as much as a word he was breaking several mirrors. She noticed him move a curtain from one of the mirrors that she hadn't even noticed was there, and in a few strong hits the mirror was shattered, revealing another long, dark passage. Behind them the chants grew louder, it was too late. "Christine, go. Wait for me, just stay quiet and stay hidden." Erik waited until Christine was a few feet into the hall before dropping the drape over the mirror and striding towards his organ. He found his white mask on the bench and placed it over his deformity then awaited the angry crowd.

Luckily for Erik, Meg was a few feet in front of the mobs. She quickly made her way around the corner and had to stop herself from screaming at the sight of the Phantom. Fear quickly took over when she scanned the room and could not find Christine. She did, however, notice the Vicomte's body lying in the lake, he was still breathing, sadly. Meg never liked Raoul, whether is was jealousy or how he acted as a man, she just loathed the man. He probably deserved to be dead, sadly the Phantom hadn't finished the job. Meg then looked back up at the Phantom, "Where is she?"

"She is safe, Meg. Now please, it is not safe for you here."

"I am fine, monsieur. It is you they are coming for, after all. You are the only hope for keeping Christine safe I fear. They made nasty threats towards her, they know that she did not remove your mask by her own will. It was you, wasn't it? You made her do it so that they would not harm her. Please sir, you must go. They are not far, just promise me that you will keep my sister safe." Erik could not believe what he was hearing, Meg was trying to save him. Actually she was trying to save Christine. Either way, he knew that this was the only chance he had. He simply nodded before turning back towards the mirror. Before stepping over the threshold her turned one last time towards Meg.

"Thank you," was all he could say before the mob began stomping through the glossy lake. He quickly ducked into the passage way. It took no time at all to find Christine, and when he did he held her tight. His embrace reassured her that they would soon be safe. Soon. He took her hand and without a single word from either of them, they began their journey into the darkness.

Authors Note: Well there you go! Chapter 2 :) Please continue to let me know what you think. If you want to see anything happen in the story just let me know! Thanks :) I remain ladies and gentleman, your obedient servant.


	3. Night One

**Hey everyone! Thank you all so much for the positive reviews. I'll be completely honest, I am just letting the story play out as it goes. With that being said, if there is anything that you would like to see happen in the story just let me know and I will see what I can do. Remember, no feedback means no new chapters! Alrighty, back to the story. I remain ladies and gentleman your obedient servant.**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera**

His large strides made it difficult for Christine to keep up with him, if he hadn't had such a tight grip on her she would've tripped a multitude of times by now. Erik walked quickly until he could no longer hear the chants of the mob, it was when he finally had a chance to slow down and think that he realized Christine came down to the lair without shoes. The corridor was wet and God only knew what covered the abandoned floors. He turned to her then, "My God, Christine. I am so sorry, how could I have been so stupid? Your feet... I'm so sorry." Truthfully, Christine hadn't even thought about it, before she had a chance to respond he swept her up and held her close to him. She was freezing, the bottom of her dress was still wet and the cold basement wasn't helping. He had to think fast, there was no way they could exit the building tonight, every street would be flooded with people searching for them. There was one place though, a room below the opera house that he created for such emergencies.

As he was lost in thought about their next move he heard Christine's soft, melodic voice, "Erik, I'm freezing." She trembled in his arms and it made Erik's heart drop, he had to keep her safe.

"There's somewhere we can go, just hold on a little longer," she nodded in response and snuggled tighter against Erik's chest. Her sudden movement shocked Erik, no one had ever been this close to him, at least not willingly. And now this beautiful woman was acting as if she could not get close enough to him. A second shiver reminded him of where he was. Quickly he turned down the corridor to his left, then after making a quick right turn he found the small latch in the wall. Holding Christine with one arm he opened the door with the other, soon the door opened and revealed a room.

He set Christine back down and her eyes wandered the room. Burning candles filled the entire space, she noticed a piano. It wasn't quite as amazing as the one that rested in his large music room, but it was still beautiful. Along the wall was a fireplace, she also noticed a few more doors. "Erik, what are those for?" All he could do was smile at her curiosity, glad the most of her fears were forgotten for now. He grabbed her hand and led her through what turned out to be more like a small home. There was a kitchen, small but it seemed perfect for what they needed at the moment. He showed her the study which carried books of every sort, then he led her into the final door. It led to a bedroom. In the room sat a large bed, white and satin sheets matched perfectly with the curtain surrounding the bed. There were two wardrobes, his and hers, she assumed. She turned to him, mesmerized.

"You should change, Christine. I do not want you getting sick. There are some clothes in the second wardrobe. I will be in the living room should you need me." Swiftly, Erik left the room not allowing Christine to say a word. She walked to the wardrobe, the dresses were beautiful. She picked out a night gown and quickly changed, well as quickly as she could when trying to untie her wedding dress and corset on her own. The gown was revealing, but she didn't mind. She sat at the vanity and removed the pins from her hair. She was a complete mess. The simple sight of her reminded her of the night's previous events. She had finally made her couldn't help but remember the last thing Erik said before leaving the lair.

_Erik stopped before stepping into the mirror and turned to Christine. He had to make sure she was positive about the choice she was making. "Christine, are you sure this is what you want? Do you regret your choice?" _

_"Erik, I'm sure," was her short, simple response. But it was enough..._

"She didn't regret her choice, at least she didn't think she did. She knew that she was not ready for royalty, and she was not ready nor willing to be a trophy wife. It was clear to anyone who knew anything that becoming the Vicomtess would mean that she would have to give up everything at the opera. Besides that, rich wives never spoke unless spoken to, often hid bruises with makeup, and were only used to pleasure the man. Christine knew that she didn't want that life. She wanted freedom. And somehow a life of dark solitude was more appealing to her than the life of a Vicomtess.

When she walked out of the bedroom she took a moment to look around. Her eyes stopped when she saw Erik, he was in a new pair of black pants that weren't wet and he was currently without a shirt. His back was turned to her as he tended the fire. She couldn't help but notice the scars on his back, nearly every inch of skin was scarred from what seemed to be whips. There were a few that she could tell had been a blade or a burn. Before the first tear left her eyes she looked away and made her way into the living area. "Thank you for the clothes, you really didn't have to-"He turned to face her at the sound of her voice. "Please, Christine. It is no problem, I've had this place ready for a long while now. Are you hungry? I can fix us something to eat.""Yes, that would be lovely," Christine gave him a sly smile and walked over to the bookcase. There was a large collection of books to choose from, not only did Erik have a study full of books but he also had a few full bookcases spread around the makeshift home. After picking out what looked like a decent read she sat herself on a loveseat near the fireplace and read while waiting for Erik.;"As he finished preparing their dinner Erik made his way to the living area. The sight before him made him stop dead in his tracks. There she was, sitting comfortably with a book as if this was a normal evening for them. How had this happened? He was a monster, a wretched murderer and yet, here was this precious angel willing to give up her life for him. He had his doubts, as any man who had been rejected more times than possible to count would, but he would try not to let them interfere. After taking a few more seconds to soak in the beautiful picture in front of him, he cleared his throat. The sudden noise slightly startled Christine as she had gotten lost in her book, but when she saw Erik standing beside her all she could do was smile. "Are you ready for supper, love?" She smiled even bigger at his nickname for her and took his hand as they made their way to the dining room. They were quiet as they ate, though it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. Christine could not believe how amazing the food was, she had no idea that Erik could cook as well as she did. Well, she really didn't know much about him at all. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by Erik's husky voice, "Christine, how do you know my name? I never told you." She was shocked at his sudden question, usually she was the curious one. "Uhm, Madame Giry told me. One night she finally got fed up with me calling you Angel, so she told me your real name. I hope you don't mind-"

"No no, of course not! I actually really enjoy hearing that awful name come from your mouth. You give it an entirely new meaning. There's probably a lot you want to know about me. Before your curiosity gets the better of you, you should know that I am willing to tell you anything you want to know in time. There is a lot from my past that I will need time to discuss, I hope you can understand." They were both shocked at his words. Christine had never heard him speak so casually, she also had never heard him discuss sharing his own secrets. Erik had never wanted anyone to know of his past, especially Christine. She was the only one that really mattered and his past was dark. An angel like her should not be exposed to that kind of darkness."Christine could only bring herself to smile and nod, then she came up with a question that she felt was safe enough. "How do you get food and other necessities? I feel it safe to assume that you do not do your own shopping, and you're far too kind hearted to steal.""Yes, that is safe enough. Madame Giry does most of my shopping. Occasionally, though, I will find a way into the shops during the night and I will leave money for whatever I take. The Opera Ghost is very well-known, so long as I leave a payment the shops don't seem to mind."

"Oh, I didn't realize you often left the opera house," Christine suddenly stopped, realizing how offensive what she just said may have sounded. Erik could see the embarrassment on her face and he let out a slight he just laugh? she thought to herself. It was a beautiful sound, and the sight of him smiling was just as amazing. "Please, Christine. Don't be so shy, I do not mind. And yes, I do like to get out of that dungeon every once in a while. If I do not my thoughts tend to consume my utter most being."She just nodded. "Will we be living here then?"His eyes shot up in shock, he wasn't quite ready for this discussion but he could not withhold any information from her. "For a short while, we cannot stay in Paris but for now this is our safest option. Do not worry, Christine, we will be able to start fresh soon enough. You should rest now, please take the bedroom. I have some work I must get done."

"Of course. Goodnight, Erik." Christine stood and walked towards Erik, she stood behind him and snaked his arms around his neck and rested her hands on his chest that he didn't realize until now was still bare. The feel of her soft hands on him was incredibly relaxing and he leaned back into her, closing his eyes. He planted small kisses starting from his jawline, over his neck, then finally back up and to his lips. It was a soft kiss, a reassurance that she would wake in the morning feeling the same way she did now. That was all he needed. This would be their new beginning, soon they could leave this temporary home and everything would somehow be okay, simply because she was by his side.

"Goodnight, Christine."

**A/N Well... what do you think? Please keep the reviews coming! My readers are the only ones that can make this "song" take flight :) Again, I am always open to ideas for the story and plot! I remain ladies and gentleman, you obedient servant.**


End file.
